


Reassuring

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: I NEEDED THIS, M/M, comforting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comforts Haru after regionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring

It was getting late when Makoto finally found Haru sitting by the edge of the pool, fully clothed, just staring at the water. 

“Ne, Haru-chan?”

A moment later he replied; “Drop the chan.” Makoto smiled, and sat down next to him.

“Are you okay?”

Haru was quiet. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Makoto put his hand to Haru’s shivering shoulder.Haru sniffled, and Makoto instantly drew him into a hug. Haru began to cry, possibly it was the first time Makoto had ever seen him do it. 

“It’s okay.” Makoto whispered, threading a hand through Haru’s hair. He adjusted his position to better hold Haru and found his foot falling in the pool. Haru looked up, and smirked faintly. 

“Your shoe is wet.”

“Yeah, I know.” Makoto looked at his unfortunate sneaker. “You want to go in?”

“I’m not wearing my swimsuit.” Haru said. Makoto stared at him. Then, deciding to shrug it off for now, although he knew it was important, and he began pulling his shoes and socks and shirt off. 

“What are you doing?”

“Getting in the pool.” Makoto explained, hopping into the water and gasping at the cold. He turned to face Haru. “You coming?” 

Haru drew his knees up to his chest. “I...”

“I’m right here.” Makoto reassured, offering his hand to Haru. Haru hesitated for just a second before taking his hand.

“Wait, I have to take my shoes off.”

Makoto laughed. “Okay.”

After Haru had stripped down to just his trousers, he took Makoto’s hand, which was ready and waiting, and slid into the calm water.

They simply stood like that for a while, in the pool. 

Finally, “Do you want to talk about it?” Makoto asked.

Haru took a deep breath. “I feel like I’m drowning. Everyone expects me to do something great, but I don’t...” he trailed off. Makoto gently drew him into another hug.

“It’ll be okay.” he said. 

“I don’t want to do anything. It’s not that I don’t know what I want, I just don’t want to do anything.” Haru’s voice sounded so small, like he’d start crying again at any moment.

“I know you're scared and uncertain about the future, but, I want you to have this promise; I will always be here for you to depend on.” Makoto said, stroking the back of Haru’s head.

“Really?”

“Of course. And I think my mom likes you more than I do. She’d be mad at me if I didn’t offer.” Haru smiled at that.

“It’s because your mom is the nicest person ever.”

“Even nicer than me?” Makoto feigned offense, drawing back from the hug. 

“Way nicer than you.”

Makoto gasped in mock horror, and splashed his friend. Haru splashed back. Before long they were swimming and messing around like little kids, wrestling and splashing each other, ducking under the water and pulling each other under in a kamikaze sneak attack. 

Makoto laughed loudly, mostly from amusement, partly because he wanted it to rub off on Haru.

He pushed his hair back, though it inevitably fell right in his face, splashing water into his eyes. It wasn’t made better by the large wave Haru pushed in his face.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender!” Makoto laughed. “You win!”

“I win, huh?” Makoto did not miss the heaviness of his words. “Is there a prize?”

Makoto smirked. “Sure.” he leaned over and kissed Haru’s cheek. Then he blushed. “Uh, sorry.”

“Yeah, that was awful.” Haru said. He drew Makoto’s face back towards his own and met his lips.

The kiss lasted only for a few short seconds, gentle and sweet, and as familiar as a thing you’ve never done before possibly can be. 

“Haru...” Makoto breathed. His tone was plaintive.

“I...” Haru moved away, his face red. “Sorry.”

Makoto moved in again. “Don’t be.” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Haru knew he wasn’t just talking about the kiss. He reached out to hold Makoto’s hand, and traced his fingers over each vein, bone and crease, chasing drops of water across Makoto’s palm. Makoto watched his troubled face. 

“I think...” Haru blushed faintly. Makoto barely noticed in the dark.

“What?”

“I think I do know something I want.” Haru whispered, looking up into Makoto’s eyes. Makoto smiled at him.

“What is it?” he asked. 

Haru snaked his arm around the back of Makoto’s neck, and guided him into another kiss. 

“I want you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I feel better after writing this. 
> 
> It's gonna be ok, Haru. 
> 
> This isn't related to "A Week Without Makoto", my other fic for this pairing, but since I'm pretty sure I'll be sliding that one in after season two, you might think of this as a precursor to chapter 2 of it? We'll see.
> 
> EDIT: Actually, it can't be cannon in that one, then I'd have two confessions and that's not right. Sorry! lol


End file.
